


Come Home

by Konnation_Station



Series: Come Home [1]
Category: H2O Delirious - Fandom, H2OVanoss - Fandom, VanossGaming
Genre: H2O Delirious - Freeform, H2OVanoss - Freeform, M/M, Vanossgaming - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konnation_Station/pseuds/Konnation_Station





	1. Chapter 1

Evan is sitting in an afternoon conference dreading every second. He doesn’t get why there’s even a meeting today in the first place rather than the reason why he even needs to be here. He was supposed to leave right after lunch, but his boss needs to be an ass and moved the meeting to an earlier day because he had the need to ‘get it over with’.  
He personally asked his boss the reason why he needed to participate in this meeting, which was totally irrelevant for him to even show face. But his boss insists on him staying for the meeting because he had an important announcement to make. Which Evan highly doubted, she just says that for him to stay to this hair-pulling, boring meeting.

Evan was supposed to go home and spend time with his lover, which he rarely has the time to. They both have different work schedule. Evan comes home late at night, his lover comes home in the mornings. This day was supposed to be the day where he can spend every possible free time with him as much as possible. But that is going out the window, he knows this meeting is going to last for four hours.

He sent a text to his lover saying that he’ll be coming home a little later than expected. Feeling so apologetic towards his lover. He felt so guilty, he told his lover that he’ll be coming home extra early today, and he’ll make them both delicious homemade lunch. Then they’ll make love right on the table, and sleep it off. Then would do it all over again.

That plan has evaporated when he got that depressing text from his boss. Now Evan is sitting here with a mini slump. All his lover had replied with was ‘okay’. Which is really killing him inside, he knew he wasn’t going to get any tonight. Evan would need to coax him back with food, that was always the solution plus with some lame jokes to crack a smile on those beautiful lips.

Evan made it through one hour in the conference room, sitting there playing with his pen, twirling it around his fingers. Then his phone screen lit up. Looking at it, he felt his heart lightened up, and butterflies shined through his dark mind. It was from his ‘Sunshine’.

Evan took his phone and tries his best to discreetly look at it under the table. He felt like he was in high school all over again.  
Opened the text.

 _Sunshine: I miss youu :`(_  
  
‘Fuck baby I miss you too.’ Evan said in his head and through text. Evan was counting every second clicking through the clock, which he knew would not help at all with making the time pass faster.

His phone made a light vibration only he can feel in complete silence.

_Sunshine: I’m getting so lonely right here. I wish you’re here to play with me._

_Evan: I know, I wish I was home too. But I got no choice babe._

_Sunshine: What does it take for you to leave the meeting and come home?_

_Evan: Babe I don’t think that’s possible right now. Wait a little more ok? <3_

Good thing he was sitting far away from his boss, and half his coworkers in this room is blocking him from his boss’s sight. Or otherwise the man would call Evan out on his business and his phone. Maybe make him explain what texting session was so important for him to not pay attention to this relevant speech. It was going to be exactly like high school all over again.  
Evan tapping his thigh with his index and middle finger. Slightly nervous what the reply was going to be. But he was so glad he have the one person that he would rather talk with to kill the time. Making the meeting less torturous to his brain.

A light vibration was felt on his thigh.

_Sunshine: Even if I’m rubbing my cock right now thinking about you?_

Evan’s heart skipped a beat, feeling it sink to his intestines. That sinking feeling was dizzying, blinding his mind in a second. Hating himself knowing he’s not physically there to experience the fun.

_Evan: Please don’t do this to me babe._

Evan took back what he said about feeling glad that he was talking to this devil. He’s going to have a tough time putting on a stoic face, acting like everything is normal. But really it isn’t.  
He already knew what the devil is trying to do. His alluring temptation.

 _*Vibrate*_  
  
Evan was too scared to look down, he didn’t know what words the phone holds, and not sure if he wants to see it. Having both his hands on the table, he looked down.

_Sunshine: Do what? I thought you want to know. Want to know that I’m stroking myself through your favorite panties you bought for me. You should see it, I’m soo wet for you._

Evan widened his eyes, looking up putting on an umemotional face. He shivered, goosebumps rising on his skin. He felt a cold breeze hit him with heat follows after that.

‘Oh well might as well have some fun, I’m not going to be the only one suffering.’ Evan thought, all sense of business professionalism flew out in traffic.

_Evan: Tell me how wet those panties are for me._

Having a little grin to his face. He hit the  _send_ icon, fingers were slightly shaking. It was a thrill for him to doing something mischievous like this during a conference, with his workers surrounding him was fun he had to admit. Having the feeling that he got someone lusting over him at this moment, talking dirty to him. When all these other people are focusing on work or maybe half of them are thinking what they’re having for dinner.

Evan wasn’t sure how long they’re going to do this for. He was half doubting if they should continue and him eventually sporting a boner. But the other half he really didn’t care, he would’ve stood up and leave. It’s not like he was supposed to be there anyways, this conference had nothing to do with him. This meeting was for the other division of work, it was not meant for his field of work. Evan then thought maybe his boss have a crush on him or some sort, thinking how else would she want him to stay?

_*Vibrate*_

_Sunshine: I’m thinking of you rubbing my cock. Teasing the head, while you lick my hole. So I’m dripping out of my panties for you._

Evan swallowed hard, clenching his jaw. His breaths were becoming short with heat creeping through his collar. It was getting way too hot too fast, while trying so hard to fight back an erection. If his colleague saw him having a boner during work, that would annihilate his reputation in this company. They would lose all kinds of respects for him, because really who in their right minds would get a throbbing erection during a conference meeting. He would literally have to quit right then and there, move out of town and change his name.

But Evan was too into this game to stop. He couldn’t stop now, if he did, he can forget about getting any lovin’ when he gets home, plus a grumpy boyfriend. Pestering him, saying how he’s no fun, a party pooper, the person who leaves the party early.  
Evan rested his phone on his thigh still untouched, the screen was still on with the brightness on lowest. He looked around with his eyes seeing if anyone was onto him, if anyone was getting suspicious with his  _I got a secret_  face. When he was sure everything was in the ordinary he looked back at his phone.  
  
_Evan: Yeah? You love it when you get your ass eaten don’t you?_

Evan was licking his inner teeth, he could see how he would react. Squirming, whining and all the goodness. How he wish he was there to do the actual teasing, to hear all the noises that comes out of that rowdy mouth. Those wicked lips.

He wondered where his lover is doing these naughty things at. Is he at the kitchen? Or is he on the couch in the living room? In their bed or on the bathroom counter?

_*Vibrate*_

_Sunshine: I fucken love it. Especially you finger fucking me while you do it._

_Evan: God. What part of the house are you at that you’re doing this babe?_

_Sunshine: On the couch. I’m wearing nothing but my panties, and there’s a high chance the cute neighbor who have a crush on me will see me like this._

Evan paused. ‘Is he freaking serious right now?’

He’s starting to double doubt his decision on staying in this dreadful meeting and race home. He knows that guy’s been having a crush on his boyfriend since they moved in their house, that guy wouldn’t stop gawking, asking a bunch of irrelevant questions to his boyfriend and ignoring him completely like he’s a lost spirit.

He looked down at his phone a bit furious on the fact that that guy might take his chance with his boyfriend. But he wouldn’t do something unfaithful as that, he’s not that type of person.  
  
_Evan: You better close the damn curtains Jonathan. I swear to god if he sees you. He’s dead._

_Sunshine: Lol alright._

_Evan: You better not cum before I get home. I’m gonna fucken give it to you good, believe that._

_Sunshine: I can’t wait. I want to suck you off where you’re sitting right now and watch you squirm._

‘Fuck.’ Evan thought. His dick twitched. ‘That’ll be a beautiful sight indeed.’

_Evan: Tell me how you’re going to work that mouth of yours sweetie._

The loading bubble was loading for a while now. He’s wondering what Jonathan’s going to say, becoming impatient with anticipation.

_*Vibrate*_

_Sunshine: I would swirl my tongue on your hot cock, playing with the head. Tasting you when I swallow you all the way in my mouth. You like it when I suck hard at the beginning, you love it when I licked your veins. Give you little scrapes of my teeth up and down your shaft. You like it when I bite your head a little bit don’t you?_

Evan sighed. Swallowing the extra amount of saliva supplying in his mouth, his throat was getting dry. Biting the inside of his lip, breaths coming out hot. He tries not to breathe so hard taking slow deep breaths out his mouth.

_Evan: Fuck baby. Hell yeah I do._

_Sunshine: I want you to rock into me slowly while you touch me, pulling my hair when I fuck you into my mouth with that heavy weight of yours._

‘God’ Evan mouthed, a mute whisper escaping his lips. How he wished he would experience that sensation at this moment. Evan rubbed his mouth checking to see if he had drooled from the corner of his mouth. Licking his lips, he unbutton a button on his business shirt, it was getting terribly humid in here.  
He looked down at his phone.

_Evan: I love it when you take me all the way in that irresistible mouth of yours. Working that tongue making it extra wet so when you pull off there’s the trail of saliva I love seeing so much._

Now Evan was having the graphic visual of that description he just described in his head and it was too vivid to the fact that he can feel that tongue on him right now. He shifted in his chair, trying to maneuver his slightly hard dick to the back and not popping up or else he’s done.

_*Vibrate*_

_Sunshine: Mm I’m so hard for you right now babe I don’t think I can hold it any longer. I need your cock inside me, I’m going to cry by how much I miss you making love to me. I’m gonna cry out your name when I cum, you’ll hear it in your head._

Evan clenched his jaw, running his hand through his hair. He felt like crying himself for making his lover feel like this. Breathing coming short when he moved his shaking finger to write comprehensible words

_Evan: Are you imagining my cock inside you, fucking you deep and hard? Or my mouth around your cock while I stroke and play with your balls? Tell me babe._

He felt like he was back in high school all over again, having a boner during class while he’s sexting his lover. Trying his best to cover his throbbing erection in his chair. Evan shifted in his seat again crossing his legs.  
If he were to leave right now he would have to cover his crotch area with his bag and speed walk out.

_*Vibrate*_

_Sunshine: I’m thinking of you fucking me deep and hard when you would push my g-spot. Pressing me down into the mattress with your weight. Giving me neck kisses, and I love it when you would talk dirty to me._

‘Fucking shit’. Evan said silently. He’s starting to even feel jealous of the furniture surrounding Jonathan at this moment. They get to see all the fun and glory.

_Evan: Just you wait, you’ll get it when I get home. I’ll have your legs shaking when I’m done with you. My cum all up in that tasty ass of yours._

Evan licks his lips, ripping the skin in his inner bottom lip. Thinking when this hell of a meeting is going to be over. Hoping a fire would abrupt in the company right now and evaporate out of here.

_Sunshine: I need you to fuck me hard when you get home I can’t wait, fuck me on the wall, fuck me on the floor. I think I’ll have to revisit the red shimmering present you bought for me when you were overseas for a month ;)_

Evan was confused for a short moment. Then he realized. It was when he had a business trip to Moscow for a month, so he decided to buy a red glittery vibrator for Jonathan, but only half of his intention on making the purchase was as a joke. The other half was he really wanted Jonathan to use it when they video chat, when he would feel lonely. A replacement of him, he rather have Jonathan use that then think of something else. He knows it wouldn’t be replacing the real thing, but it was better than any other dicks especially not with that determined next door neighbor.

There were good times with the, what Evan calls it “his evil twin”. He bought it red because it was his favorite color, but that thing turned out to be fighting against him. There would be great times where they would video chat, seeing Jonathan squirming on the toy. Moaning his name, panting, trembling, shaking and sweating. Seeing him move his hips way too good on the toy, he started to get jealous of it. Evan knew it was pathetic to think that, but the toy had a bunch of fun for a month. Jonathan was too in love with the thing, constantly sending videos of his evil twin rocking his babe’s night every night. The evil thing having all the fun, but it was his fault, he dug his own grave.

Watching Jonathan fucking himself hard on the toy, calling out his name, with that deadly thing he does with his face when he hits his spot, was do his little pout.   
That always drives Evan crazy out of his mind. It felt like whenever Jonathan called out his name, it wasn’t really his name but his evil twin’s name. He was stupid he knows.

_Evan: Don’t you dare._

_Sunshine: Why not? He’s always been here whenever you’re not, always here when I need him._

_Evan: Jonathan baby, please._

There was a long delay, and he knows that Jonathan went to get his second boyfriend. His replacement.

_*Vibrate*_

Evan was nervous to unlock his phone. Afraid what he’s going to come face to face to.

There’s a video.

Evan swallowed. All he saw in the paused video was his evil twin between spread legs with a perfect pair of ass. His finger hovered over the play button, but then he realized he didn’t mute the sound yet. He accidentally pressed the  _play_ button, and it was as if his grave was being dug in slow motion. He could see the disaster occurring right in front of his eyes, thought to himself his career will end right now.  
Evan widened his eyes. Choked on his own saliva having a coughing fit in the middle of the conference meeting. Some people jumped on how he disturbed the silent concentrations with his thundering cough. Trying his best to cover up the whimpering sounds coming from the speakers, he could still hear it when he’s coughing this loud. Praying to god the coworker sitting beside him wouldn’t hear a peep out of his phone. Hurriedly pushing the stop button while pushing the low volume button. Hiding his phone further under the table.  
Evan almost threw his phone across the room at first, but that would create more chaos and commotions. Thanking himself for having fast reflexes.

His colleagues showing concerns, asking if he was okay. Plus his boss’s suggestion on him taking a drink of water. Evan assuring them that he’s okay, thanking them for their concerns. Taking the glass of water on his side and took a little sip.  
  
Evan’s having his phone on his leg but near his knee now. Clearing his throat, looking around with his watery eyes to see if people still have their attention averted on him. After confirming everything was back to normal.  
He cursed at himself for being stupid. First, for not muting the sound. Second was accidentally tap play without silencing his phone first. Third was stupidly choking on his own spit. But how can he not, he was near scared for his life.  
  
‘Oh you’re going to get it when I get home Jonathan.’ Evan declared.

Evan made a final look around the room with his eyes, seeing nobody is looking at him. Glad there was no one sitting to his other side, all he had to do was move a little bit away from his colleague, diverting the phone away from her point of view. He resumed back to his phone. Now knowing for sure the sound is muted, he pressed play.  
  
Seeing Jonathan grabbing the red glitter vibrator, gripping it, stroking it. He rested the phone on the seat of the couch resting against the armrest as a tripod. Jonathan being on all fours facing the front camera of his phone stroking the toy. Then he leaned in to put his lips on the head of the plastic dick, sticking out his tongue and starts licking the slit. Lapping the head with the front and the back of his tongue. Evan took in a deep inhale through his nose and held his breath.  
Jonathan tilted his head sideways dragging his lips and tongue slowly down the shaft, then trailing back up tortuously slow. Lagging and swirling his tongue around the head gradually, rubbing his lips on the head like he’s applying on lip gloss.  
  
Evan seeing those shiny lips glistens with saliva, looking mighty juicy he licked his lips. Seeing spit drips down the dildo, he swallows hard. His dick is twitching trying to make itself visual through his pants, but he fights it. Evan’s gripping the pen in his hand that were pretending to write notes with both his hands on the table, he can feel the pen crack in his sweaty palm.

The video continues with Jonathan giving him a provocative grin as he licked his lips. Moving to lie on his back spreading his legs wide, left leg resting over the couch, the other foot planted on the seat to lift himself up. Left hand gripping his evil twin, positioning it towards his hole. Jonathan resting his head on the armrest with fogged hooded eyes looking at the camera with a heavy blush on his face, blinking slowly, panting. Huffing a smile, throwing a wink at the camera.

‘Don’t you do it. Not like this’

Evan saw Jonathan turning on the vibrator seeing lights flashing as he teased his hole by massaging it in circular motions.  
Jonathan jolted, heaving a sigh, mouth going slack, eyes going out of focus. He can see Jonathan’s eyes rolling back while he closed his eyes as he pushed in the vibrating, twirling dick. Scrunching his brows, biting his bottom lip, pushing the toy further in. Jonathan arched his back, lifting his chin, mouth partly opened. Evan can see him trembling with legs shaking, pushing himself down deeper onto the vibrator. Jonathan looked at the camera with his tear brimmed eyes, panting. Then he did the most fatal expression Evan feared he would do at this moment, hoping he  _wouldn’t_ do it.

Jonathan pouted.

Plus with the thing he does with his eyebrows when he’s concentrating.   
  
Evan was clamping his teeth together the entire time the video was playing, he can feel the pain in his jaw now. Breathing abnormally quiet, eyes fully dilated with fire in his eyes. Gripping the side of his chair. He let his pen free knowing that if he snapped it in half attention would be on him again, and he definitely doesn’t need or want that at all right now, not at this moment.

Jonathan found his prostate Evan can tell, whenever he would do that pout of his that means the pleasure was too good. Pushing his body forward the toy, maneuvering it around his anus trying to push harder onto that delicious muscle. Jonathan’s legs spread wider, now thrusting himself with the dildo.  
He got up, moving on all fours facing the phone dripping with sweat, grinning. Evan read his lips and it said ‘come home’. Then the video was over.

Evan was frozen in his seat, still as possible, he couldn’t move. Thinking to himself why in the world is he sitting here with the people he doesn’t want to be with or be surrounded with at all, rather than be at home with Jonathan and have blind blowing sex. He doesn’t belong here right now, it was unnecessary for him to be, he's not even supposed to be here.   
Wondering what in the world is Jonathan doing now after he sent the video.

_*Vibrate*_

_Sunshine: Fuvk I can’t wait anmore bsbe im gonna cum. .Plese evanrvan.please_

That was the final straw, it was the last push Evan needed to fucking leave everything and come home.  
He pretended to bring back the coughing fit, tries to make it sounds like he has an infected lung, asthma and lung cancer all together. He heard his coworker next to him whispered to him, “You should go home to him.”

He stood up and excused himself, practically jogging towards the exit having his bag in front, not caring if she knew he was sexting the entire time during the conference, good thing they get along pretty well so he could trust her not to leak him out, he hopes not.  
His mind was focusing only on getting home as fast as possible. The moment he got out the door, gripping his phone he put  _Sunshine_ on speed dial. The amount of power he have on the phone plastered on his ear could be crushed like an empty soda can in his large hands. Power walking towards the exit avoiding all types of eye contacts.  
  
_*Ring*… *Ring*..._

“Pick up babe. Pick up.” Evan said, pulling his keys out in tow.

“Yeah..” Jonathan was panting. Thanking god he answered. Evan really hoped he didn’t cum yet, he have to wait till he comes home.

“Jonathan don’t you dare cum yet. You have to wait for me, I’m coming home babe. Wait for me.” Evan said catching sight of his car, unlocking it from afar. Ran towards it, jumped in, started the engine right away and threw his bag to the passenger side.  
  
“I.. didn’t cum yet, hah lucky for you. You called in time.. My best man here was gonna take me to the stars and back.. Babe hurryy.” Jonathan whined.

Evan connected his phone to the car’s Bluetooth system.  
“Wait just a little bit more for me babe, ten minutes okay? I’m coming home. Stay on the phone with me.”

Evan pulled out of his parking spot, revving his engine making tire screeching noises throughout the parking lot.

“Was that all it took for you to leave? Seeing your evil twin fucking me?” Jonathan said half whispering, his voice was low. Breathing were  short.

Evan chuckled, Jonathan knew about him calling it his ‘evil twin’, because he complained about it in the past, how he slightly regretted his decision on gifting it to Jonathan, how the thing was having a good time and making his Jonathan react the way he does. The expression he would make because of the toy, how the toy would make Jonathan’s eyes roll. Evan didn’t like it, he doesn’t agree on anything else except for him to make Jonathan’s experience out of this world. Only  _he_ can do that. Evan knew he was possessive, he’s selfish for wanting Jonathan all to himself, but he knows his limits because he trusts Jonathan.

“Yeah it really is what it took for me to leave. You look too sexy how can I not leave and let that thing have all the fun.” Evan was speeding through traffic, ran a couple of yellow lights no harm done. Changed some lanes, cut some people off in the process.  
People throwing some hand gestures, cussing him out plus some birds flying around, honks were heard throughout the call.

“Jesus babe don’t die on me, be careful… And besides  _nothing_  can replace you. Your cock is what I always want, no worries okay?”

Evan is halfway home, he was able to dodge all the turning lights but there was an unavoidable red light in front, he got no choice but to stop or else he would’ve rear ended somebody and that would not be favorable, that’ll waste more time for him to get home.  
Sitting there waiting, he’s stroking his erection through his pants, he didn’t realize how hard he got in that amount of time, maybe a record but he doubt it.

“That’s good to hear... Mm you should see how fuckin’ hard I am for you right now. It’s the thrill of finally able to bury this cock in your tight ass.” Evan licking his lips while rubbing his boner, squeezing his balls, and teasing the head.

“You know where to find me, I’m waiting here on the couch for you, all prepared and ready. Hurry but be careful seriously.” Evan licked across his row of teeth, breathing heavily out his nose. Lifting his chin, eyes fogged with bliss, resting his head against the head rest. Rubbing harder while giving it rhythmic squeezes. He’s panting heavier.

“Fuck babe.. Hah shit.” Evan whimpered.

“Mm yes. Tell me more.”

Evan’s looking at his sunroof but there was a honk behind, the light were green for a while now, the car in front of him were long off. Evan stepped on the gas pedal creating skid marks between the tires and cement, dirt shooting up like fog, sounds of shrieking tires vibrating through the whole block. He sped past the car who was in front of him during the red light in two seconds, silently praying to god he wouldn’t be pulled over. They have to catch him first to make him stop.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard baby just you wait. You’re asking for this.” Evan said.  
Trying to calm his breathing, his heart in a mad rush with blood flowing to his dick, flowing to his head, through his body, and not enough to his heart. He felt like a mad man if he wasn’t already.

“I’m  _begging_ for it.” Jonathan said surely, voice intensely deeper. Evan groaned. Hearing that voice with a hint of moaning afterwards, Evan felt like he’s zooming past the neighborhood with the speed of light.

“Oh I’m coming for you love.”

He rounded the corner, his house was just around the block, ran pass a couple of stop signs. He’s going to look back and laugh at this, at how desperate he was to bury his dick in that ass.

Thanking the lord he got back in one piece and unharmed, he’s calling for death to come pick him up the moment he got behind the wheels.

“You better unbutton those pants and be ready for me when you walk through that door.” Jonathan said.

Just fifty more meters till he arrives. Having his left hand on the wheel the other massaging his cock with sweat rolling down his temples. Gripping the wheel tight, he made another turn with ear wrenching screeches.

“You already know baby.”

Twenty more meters.

Jonathan can already hear the engine and tires outside, he can hear it from lying on the couch with legs spread and ready. He placed the vibrator on the table next to him, stroking himself. The excitement was getting him harder, the waited anticipation is burning him inside out. 

“I’ll be waiting.” Jonathan said flirtatiously then hung up, dropping his phone to the ground.

Evan can see their house coming to view, he accelerated. Unbuckling his belt with one hand, flicked off the button. Made a fast turn driving up to the driveway. The car screeched to a constant stop.  
He couldn’t have the patience to park the car in the garage.  
Evan parked crookedly outside their garage door, almost running through the house. Turning off the engine, pushed himself out the car leaving his phone and bag forgotten. Slamming the car door shut, power walked to the door with his pants undone zipper still up. Having the one key in hand for the front door, he clicked the locks, turning the knob with shaking hands. He didn’t care if his neighbors perhaps saw his erection, ‘don’t know won’t care’ he declared.

Jonathan was thrumming with excitement, they never do anything like this, it’s so thrilling to him. It was super sexy how Evan would go to this extent for him. He felt so worthy and loved he might just cry. He felt he can be sexy to Evan, and Evan saw him as sexy. He felt powerful.  
  
Jonathan can hear the car door slammed, the footsteps outside the door, hearing the key clicked the locks. Biting his lips, he was so ready.

Evan turned the knob, pushed the door open and lo and behold. He’s lying there with all his glory, glistening. Looking so delicious. Gifting a sweet as honey smile towards him.  
  
‘All mine.’ Evan thought.

He slammed the door and locked it. Pushed off his shoes. Walking towards Jonathan. Dropping his keys to the hardwood floor, strutting to his lover.

“You better brace yourself sweetheart.” Evan said in one of his deepest voice.

Jonathan whimpered, licking his lips. Having his arms stretched out welcoming him.

Evan climbed on the couch, caressed Jonathan’s face with one of his hands and kissed as wet as he can. Pushing his tongue in, determined to lick as much place as possible. Jonathan moaned into the kiss while Evan nudge himself between his legs, knees digging into the leather couch. Evan loosened his zipper, hurriedly pushed down his pants and brief altogether letting his erection finally free. He moaned when his dick was exposed to cool air, sliding against his lover’s own cock.

Jonathan spreads his legs wider, grinding their cocks together. Evan wrapped his hands around their dicks and gave it a couple of tight strokes. He parted their lips to take off his shirt, throwing it across the room then moved to run his hands up Jonathan’s torso slicked with sweat, Jonathan arched into the touch, whimpering Evan’s name.

“The lube’s on the table.” Jonathan panted, looking at Evan with clouded eyes, but all Evan saw were stars in his eyes.

Evan grabbed it right away, poured a stream of thickness onto his heated cock spreading it with fast strokes. Heavily breathing out his mouth while making intense eye contact with Jonathan, smirking.  
  
Jonathan moved his eyes down to Evan’s dick and licked his lips. Throat becoming extremely dry.

Evan leaned down till their noses touch, “You ready precious?” Teasing the hole with circular gestures, feeling it twitch on the head of his dick. Having on a smug grin.

“Ye—Fuck!... Evan.” Jonathan widen his eyes, feeling the sting and burn. The exquisite pressure, he felt full. Evan didn’t let Jonathan finish his answer as he thrusted in hard and fast.

“Fuck baby, you’re so hot and tight for me.” Evan said. Expressing his sexual frustration from the earlier hour he was tortured with.

Evan hands were rested beside Jonathan’s head.  
Jonathan grabbed at one of Evan’s arm, the other arm draped around his neck scraping his nails on Evan’s shoulder. Resting his lips on Evan’s forearm, eventually biting them. Clenching his eyes shut or else the rolling of his eyes would be visible.  
One of Jonathan’s leg were still resting on the back of the couch, the other levering himself.  
All that was heard throughout the entire house were slapping and squelching noises.  
  
Evan was not holding back.

Jonathan sobbed, tears can be seen gathered on his lashes.  
  
“Ah plea—babe. Slo— slow down..” Arms and hands trembling. Having his neck arched, glazed eyes half opened.  
  
“You begged for this, you’re gonna get it. Nice and hard just like you wanted.” Evan said with his lips hovering millimeters from Jonathan’s. Swiped a lick across Jonathan’s lips. The tightness was perfection.  
Concentrating on Jonathan’s face.  
  
“You’re such a naughty boy sending me that video, I almost exposed your voice to my boss. Naughty boys needs to be punished by their  _daddy_.” Evan pulled out completely at his last word and thrust deeply forward up to the hilt. Nudging his pulsating glory muscle with every thrust.

“Ah! Fuck! Pleaase, I’m gonna fucken cum.” Jonathan cried, gripping at Evan’s biceps, dragging a trail with his nails. Red marks were constantly visible after every scrape. Biting his lips, eyes out of focused. Creating a beautiful color of morning ocean.  
  
“Look at this lewd body of yours, with that lewd face you’re making for me. A toy couldn’t make that face. Especially not another dick but mine. Am I right honey?” Thrusting hard with the last five syllables he said.  
  
Jonathan arched his back, groaning, pressing his stomach to Evan’s. Taking every breath he can with every thrust. It was so deep he can feel the air being knocked out of him.

Evan’s grabbed Jonathan’s dick and gripped it hard, “Oh no you can’t cum yet, not until I want you to.”

Jonathan looked at Evan with disbelieve, staring into his blown pupil. Mouth falling to protest.  
Then Evan leaned closer and started snapping his hips, prodding at the perfect angle, getting every edge, never missed a corner.

Jonathan’s eyes rolled back, gasping. “God… Ple- ease.” Letting his voice free, moaning Evan’s name loudly. If the neighbors didn’t know his name they know now.

“That’s right I’m your god. But what else?” Evan loves when Jonathan would get extra vocal, it drives him on.  
He have his face right above Jonathan, record every expression he makes. Sweating dripping off his brows, sliding down to his chin while licking the sweat off his lips.

Jonathan was a mess underneath him. A writhing mess.

“Huh?.. I’m waiting.” Evan said gripping Jonathan’s cock tighter.

Evan grabbed a pillow at his feet, lifted Jonathan’s ass up and place the pillow under his lower back to get the perfect arched angle for both of them. Evan grinned sinfully.  
  
Jonathan swallowed hard, he knew he was done for, knowing this is his fatal position. Only Evan would know when and where to thrust. He would cum in literally five seconds in this position. But he could never cum with the vice grasp around his dick, he’s sure he’ll lose his mind after this. Jonathan’s eyes fluttered.

“Ev—Evan babe ple… Plea— Ahhh.” Evan didn’t wait. He knows where to fuck him in this position. He knows so well he can do it in his sleep.  
Still having the steel cock gripped in his hand he decided to award himself to see Jonathan’s legs do it little kicks, all he had to do was twist on Jonathan’s dick twice. Boy was he spot on. Jonathan’s legs jolted, trembling. Evan smiled.

“If the neighbor can see you now.”

With the perfect arch from the pillow under Jonathan’s lower back, Evan got the access to his prostate better, more spot on. Giving Jonathan the full taste of his cock, fast and hard.

“I’m still waiting.. What’s it gonna be baby?” Evan panted.

Jonathan were mumbling incoherent words, “Mmp. I-I can’t… ah…hah..babe. Don- don’t’ do this..to me.” Jonathan frantically shook his head.  
  
Jonathan have his arms around Evan’s neck digging nail marks on his shoulders, welches and red marks were seen all over Evan’s body. Legs shaking with one of his heels lightly resting on Evan’s back.  
Evan resting one of his hand next to Jonathan’s head, which once in a while he would turn his head to bite, lick, kiss, or just plain resting his lips there.

“Tell me what I want to hear sweetheart.”

Evan went fast, and he could feel the end was near. He started twisting Jonathan’s cock.

“Fuck! Daddy.. Daddy. Please let me cum. I wanna cum.. So bad. Daddy.” Jonathan cried. Can barely open his eyes, tears running out the corners. Mouth slightly gaping, gasping with his pretty red lips. Body drenched with sweat.

“That’s it. Good boy.”

Evan starting to stroke Jonathan’s dick in a fast pace, loosening his grip a bit. Fucking into him harder. Jonathan screamed.

“Fuck! Me. Harder daddy. Shit I’m cumming. Pleas-pleaase.. Holyy fucker.” Jonathan starts trembling and quiver all over. He did his last intake of air before he silently screamed. Lifting himself with his legs, arching off the couch, feeling a spasm in his stomach and cock. Biting down hard on Evan’s shoulder. Clamping his claws down Evan’s back.  
  
Arching his back, hissing in pain and pleasure.  
  
And there it was, showing itself in Evan’s face. The pout. The slightly there pout.  
His pupils dilates fully covering his iris, feeling chills running down his back with fire leading the way.

“There it is.”

Evan moved his hand to caress his face, running his thumb across that pouting bottom lip. Jonathan pulled Evan down bracing himself needing more contact and heat. He felt like he’s going to fly away.

Evan pressed Jonathan down, acting as his anchor. He clamped down onto Jonathan’s neck. Feeling Jonathan’s cum on his stomach.  
  
“Fuuck.”  
  
Then his orgasm hit him hard, peaking at its highest, he felt Jonathan’s insides pulsate around his dick, clenching so deliciously tight. He leaned in and kissed his neck, licking every part of skin.  
Soon he was blinded with heaven’s lights, he came hard inside. His body ablaze throughout the core melting into the embrace. Mind spinning in outer space, seeing every galaxy and stars. Growling into Jonathan’s neck.  
Both feeling everything becoming so wet and warm.

Slowing down his stimulation pulling out their orgasms as long as possible.

Jonathan still moaning, humming out his satisfaction. Embracing Evan with both his arm around his shoulders. Evan still giving kisses on his neck with a hand on Jonathan’s bicep drawing relaxing circles.

They just stayed laying there breathing in the humid air around them, coming down from their high, breathing slowly regulating. They were too relaxed to move listening to each other breathe. Jonathan’s legs went slack feeling cum spilling out his ass slowly.

“Fuck.” Evan huffed.

“Mm we should do this more often.” Jonathan said.

“Hell fucking yes.”

Jonathan giggled.

Evan trailed his kisses under Jonathan’s jaw licking the sweat coated skin. Moving upwards to kiss his cheek, temple, kissing the trail of tears running from the corner of his eye.  
Then caught his lips, moving languidly against each other, lovingly and wistfully.

Evan pushed his hand under Jonathan’s lower back rubbing it slowly, loosening the knots, massaging away the strain. He’s always sweet after sex, always nurturing. He takes care of Jonathan.  
He slowly pulled out kissing his forehead, then playfully bite Jonathan’s lower lip.

“That fucking pout of yours is going to be the death of me.” Evan whispered.

All Jonathan replied with was a smile with twinkles in his eyes, which Evan can see the whole galaxy through, always lost in them.

“Let’s take a shower. But no funny business I’m drained.” Jonathan said.

“Alright.” Evan slid off his pants and underwear around his thighs and lifted Jonathan in his arms and carried him to the bathroom.

“Be gentle with me daddy.” Jonathan said flirtatiously grinning from the corner of his mouth.

Evan closed his eyes, “Fuck. Don’t do that.”

Followed by a giggle.


	2. It's Your Day

_Happiness: Happy Birthday Love <3_

He smiled, feeling thousands of butterflies fluttering their wings in his core. Still.  
Still having that feeling even if they’ve been dating for five years. The feeling was never gone and he doesn’t hope for it to.  
  
_Jonathan: Thank you so much babe ;)_

Jonathan stayed three weeks in Spain for a business project. It kills the both of them when they would get a call saying they’ll be needed to go on an overseas project, which means they wouldn’t be seeing each other, won’t get to feel each other, not even a taste. It is their routine, their ritual to see one another each day, have the feeling of each other in their bed.

One would feel the emptiness in their own home. The blankness that fills the now cold house. The loneliness of having to eat alone, watching TV alone, and sleep alone. Waking up cold, getting hungry alone, making breakfast alone.

The other would wake up with no morning kisses, brushing his teeth alone. Showers were done too fast, getting ready in silence, grabbing breakfast alone, eating to-go dinners alone and especially no physical intimacy.   
They would video chat every night, message each other as much as their free time can give them. Sexting, dirty video chats, and phone sex weren’t enough. They needed physical contact.

His birthday is coming and he felt so bad he wouldn’t be able to spend his birthday with the only person that mattered. They always spend each other’s birthdays with each other no matter what, may that be just the two of them making homemade dinners together, watch some movies, and they wouldn’t even make it through twenty minutes, they would make love right there. Or them going out partying with their close friends at a club, then they would go home and make love.

Jonathan asked if he could leave early after the partnership meeting on the day of his birthday since there will be no more work required for him after that. There was no need for him to stay in Spain for the extra two days. Even though it’s a very beautiful place, he rather spend it with his lover.  
  
When he got the approval from his supervisor after the successful partnership contract, he rushed back to his hotel and packed all his belongings while messaging his lover he’ll be coming back home on the night of his birthday. He hailed a cab and booked the earliest flight to Los Angeles. Sadly the earliest flight was two hours in delay, which he calculated he will be back home around 7p. At least his birthday wasn’t over yet.

Jonathan was so excited to get back home. To feel those arms around him, and to feel him in his arms. To get the taste of those lips, to finally have his life back. Waking up to morning kisses, the smell of delicious food, showers no longer short with the help of a company. The house full of warmth and crazy laughter, with kisses every time they’re near each other.

Now Jonathan’s sitting with his bag of Ruffles sour cream and onion, waiting for his flight to begin boarding.

_Happiness: I can’t wait till you’re home. You’re gonna love this cake._

_Jonathan: Oh really. Which cake?_

Jonathan grinned, they would always tease each other like this. Subtle flirting. Still.

_Happiness: Lol your bday cake stupid._

_Jonathan: Exactly, which one? ;P_

_Happiness: Both @ . –_

Jonathan’s grin became a full smile staring at his phone maybe creep a couple of parents out with their kids. Feeling the sparks fluttering in his stomach returning the moment he thought of stepping foot into their home. To feel the lips first things first, smelling the familiar scent that has been ingrained in his mind, heart, body and soul.

_Jonathan: Mmm yummy._

The announcement for his flight is now starting to board business and first class passengers. Jonathan got up grabbing his bag and ticket in hand. As he was standing in line to get his ticket scanned, he felt a power grip on his right buttock. He widened his eyes, ‘ _What the fuck?_ ’ He froze for a second then turned around. It was an old lady, in her 80s. He couldn’t do anything about that but just give her his awkward grin.

The elderly lady winked at him while giving him a smile with her dark magenta glossy lipstick covered lips. He wasn’t disgusted with the action she did in public with possible onlookers, maybe because she looked decent with how her outfit looks, decked with name brand designers, seems like a very classy woman on the exterior. And because she was old, maybe she liked young men, he’ll understand for her. Or maybe she thinks she can buy him. Jonathan thought the elderly woman thinks he’s going to jump to her offer or something, maybe play along and be her boy toy. He was unsure, hoping she just wanted a grope. Because he knows his ass is one of his obvious features.

The woman said, “How much for you to come home with me honeydew?”

Jonathan can almost feel his eyeballs about to pop out of his sockets, in shock to the fact that he was right about her wanting him to be her escort. Looking around he saw a couple staring at him trying to hold back a smile not wanting to be rude standing behind the woman. Jonathan could not believe this is happening to him for the fifth time in his experience of staying in Spain. Feeling rather embarrassed, he looked back at the woman who’s still patiently waiting for his answer.

Jonathan grinned and leaned down speaking into the woman’s ear. “Sorry honey but this ass belongs to someone else. And it’s waiting for a pounding.” He resumed to his original stance throwing a wink back at her and turned around. The woman jaw dropped as a cat caught her tongue.

The couple was snickering at the back while Jonathan heard the both of them whispered “Nice”.

He felt accomplished, he admitted he liked his comeback. As he’s getting his ticket scanned he can feel the woman seaming laser beams out of her eyes at his back, he tried to walk faster feeling as if she’s going to bite him in the ass.

While he’s searching for his seat, he prayed the woman wouldn’t be seated beside him.

As he took his seat, silently praying.

Jonathan emit a sigh of full relieve, she was sitting all the way to the other side from him. He pulled out his phone to text his boyfriend about his distressing encounter.

_Jonathan: Babe an old lady power gripped my ass while I was in line._

As he waited for the reply, he pushed his bag under the seat and fastened his seat belt.

_*Vibrate*_

_Happiness: What?? Lol what did you say._

_Jonathan: I said this ass belongs to someone else and it’s waiting for a pounding ahhaha._

_Happiness: Hahahh damn right it’s mine._

Who turns out to be sitting beside him was a hefty looking man wearing business attire. Just like how he looked when came to Sicily, as soon as he got off the plane he was rushed to a meeting conference. The guy seemed like an alright kind of guy, he just gave Jonathan a nod and a smile. From then on it was complete silent between the two of them.

Which Jonathan was thankful for for not having to deal with nonstop talks about their husband not giving them attention, their wife is possibly cheating on them, how excited they are for this trip, how scared they are of flying, and he couldn’t leave out the amount of him getting hit on. People, men and women trying to sneakily sleep on his shoulder was beyond cringe worthy. He tries to move away as far as possible, lean away, poke them, clear his throat, pretend to cough and sneeze. The best fool proof was to pretend he have a terrible illness of strep throat, that would always give him space.

Those are the few of many reasons why he hates working overseas. If he would have his boyfriend beside him, all these circumstance wouldn’t happened. They would protect each other because he knows his boyfriend encounter the same cases as he has. They are at peace when they’re together.

_Jonathan: There better be no surprise party, you know I hate that kind of shit._

The plane pulled out of it’s parking in reverse and Jonathan can feel the heated gaze the stewardess were flinging his way. He can get the hint, electronics are not allowed during and before the time of take-off. He slipped his phone into his jacket’s pocket still having his hands around the phone waiting for a message.

Jonathan hated surprise parties, he never knew what to do after than shaking guy’s clammy hands and fake kiss girls on the cheeks with horrible food smelling perfumes. Some people attended he was very close to, his family. Some of his close friends, one third were acquaintances and the rest were complete strangers, or it’s just that he doesn’t remember irrelevant people.   
All he needed was his family, close friends, and his best of friends, partner in crime, love of his life, his happiness.   
But mostly all he needed was his lover, just the two of them was what he truly desired.  
‘There wouldn’t be enough time to plan a surprise party anyways’

_*Vibrate*_

Jonathan looked around to search for any electronic haters labeled as flight attendants. When he was in the clear, he slowly pulled out his phone quickly unlocking it, turning towards the window side as if he was leaning to take a nap.

_Happiness: Oh don’t worry, it’s just a simple night with you and me baby._

Jonathan beamed a smile, he was indeed elated by the thought of tonight. Feeling back the flutters he bit his lip while still smiling.

_Jonathan: That’s what I need right now. I’ll see you at home. We’re going to take-off soon, I have to put the phone down before I get confiscated by my teacher here. Love you *3*_

_Happiness: Alrighty wish you have a safe a flight. I love you too :p_

Jonathan tucked his phone inside his pocket. The wait will feel as if he’s traveling to Mars, the buildup apprehension and expectancy were making his mind a melee mess. He was growing impatient with each passing of every cloud. Staring at the bright sky he remembers how Evan would tell him how his eyes reminded him of the sky. As how they would shine bright while looking at him lovingly, angrily, adoringly. Whether it’s filled with worries, concerns, and stress or filled with admirations, hunger and lust they would always gleam like an endless pool of jewels.

He closed his eyes.

When he heard Evan said those things to him he was crashed with a heavy amount of emotions, nobody has said anything like that to him in his life. The only person who would make him feel loved infinitesimally with the words gliding out Evan’s mouth they were the perfect voice lulling him to paradise. Tears fell.

Jonathan felt calm enveloping his mind with the company of plane engines buzzing.  
He rewinds to the time Evan would say what he enjoys doing the most, involving them getting lunch together on their off days either at home or out it wouldn’t matter. The early dawn he would stand on their balcony having a smoke after he woke up, Evan would later join him with only their sheets around his body wrapping him in the blanket and watch the sunrise together.

The late night drives where one of them would complain how stuffy the house was making them suffocate, making excuses the house was too hot and humid. He would grab the car key and they were on the road to nowhere and improvise. Driving to the canyons to look at the stars, the wind were nicer, the air was cleaner, the atmosphere was quieter, Evan’s eyes would be brighter.

Evan would say how he loved the way his lips looked in the dark under the starlit sky, bruise on his lips to the outside of the outline. How his eyes were shining when he looked up while Evan straddle his lap. Tinted windows fogged with hot humid breaths printed with handprints. The only light letting in coming from the sunroof, moon and stars were the source of light providing them the sight of each other. Evan would say how he love every time the sweat would dust on his face sliding down his neck. Evan would tell him how he glowed beneath him, smiling. But he disagrees with all of that, he think Evan was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Straddling on top of him, glistening under the moonlight, how the sound of his breath inhale and exhale were the sound that drove him. Every time he would bite his lip and looked up in ecstasy he would see an angel. An angel giving this mere human a chance at love. He would feel he was too lucky to the point he thought the entire experience they have together was just a dream, it was too good to be true to even be a dream. Evan was a dream come true.

To the multiple times counting as a ritual as they would have their music jams in the car wherever they go, volume on high with their favorite songs. Singing and dancing together in their seats not having a care in the world, not giving a glance at other drivers. They were in their world together partying beside each other whether it would be in daylight or nighttime. The way they would complete each other’s harmony with their horrible vocal skills.

Evan would tell how he secretly loves it when he gets angry. To the specific time Evan would get his phone stolen without his knowledge on one of his business trips out of town. That was one of his most terrifying experiences he had to go through. He would text but no replies, calls but no callbacks. He had no other contact information with his coworkers. It had been more than twenty four hours without any contact from Evan. He was freaking out thinking he had lost Evan. Having to come to his workplace to get the information of where he was staying and flew there himself to look for Evan. At last finding him in his hotel room after a shower with a stupid look on his face. He vented out on Evan yelling how he made him so worried, being so careless with his phone. Having it stolen and not have the slightest to consider texting him, not letting him know he was okay. Shouting at Evan how he thought he had lost him, feeling tears by anger filling his eyes, half of it coming from fear, the exhaustion of traveling to this city might or might not find a corpse of Evan lying around somewhere in dirt. Breathing heavy with the nonstop ranting and exasperation, pouring the dread and panic he felt in the hours which felt like weeks. He got even madder as Evan would come closer to him and pull at his shirt saying how he liked how mad he looks. Apologizing dozens of times with kisses, the things Evan would do with his fingers would coax him slowly to forgive and surrender. The things he would do with his lips dragging on his jawline with fingers slowly gliding itself up his shirt. Jonathan would lose the reason why he came to Evan in the first place, he was in a dream of Evan again. Till he lost his thought of control, Evan would be on the wall seconds later. From then on Evan would purposely make him mad, not cleaning up the food on the counter, messing with the ingredients while he’s cooking, leaving empty cartons in the fridge, straddling his lap to block his favorite shows. Evan would get off on the way his brows slightly points downwards. His eyes looked harsher, more threatening. Evan would kiss the spot between his brows to straighten the stress lines. Then adjusting to his eyelids till he’s looking at Evan with soft, adoring eyes.

There was a nudge on Jonathan’s hand. He opened his eyes to see everybody standing up with their bag in hand walking to the front. He didn’t realize he fell asleep for fourteen hours, didn’t realize he was that tired to have fallen asleep without intention, the last thing he remembered doing was thinking of Evan reminding him how much he loves his eyes.

Jonathan looked at the man and gave him an appreciated nod and they went their separate ways.

_Jonathan: Hey babe just landed._

_Happiness: Finally! I’ll see you at home ;P_

He wished Evan would’ve come and picked him up and not leave him grab a cab home alone. He said something about having to tend to the cake and that he doesn’t want to deal with the airport traffic. What kind of talk was that, Jonathan thought lovers should go to the end of the Earth for each other, not be lazy of airport traffic. But still he understood, didn’t want to start an argument he was too jetlagged for that.  
  
‘Is he not excited to see me?’

Taking him back to one of his top worse nightmares coming back home from an out of town work project, walking in a dark apartment and all he saw were dim light illuminating from their bedroom. Slowly walked to the door, only to find there was another above Evan, in the same bed where they would make love and sleep. Seeing the same expressions Evan would make only to him, the same breath he would take, but gifting that to another man was the most traumatizing image he was unfortunately forced to remember.  
  
Sitting in the cab he doubt himself. If he was even good enough for the things he gets to experience with Evan, the thing was way too perfect. He shouldn’t think about this, shouldn’t doubt their trust, shouldn’t double analyze their relationship because he knows he can trust Evan, there was never a reason not to, not a single one. If anything _he_ should be doubted, by how many men and women hitting on him, Evan always brushed it off. He had plenty of opportunities to have an affair but that never was a desire, he doesn’t need that. All he wanted was Evan.

“Excuse me sir. You’re here.”

They’re packed outside the apartment complex. ‘Wow we’re here already?’

Jonathan payed the man with his tip. “Have a great night sir.”  
“Appreciate it, you too.”

Have his bag and luggage in hand making his way to the elevator. He was excited. He’s looking forward to a meal, with late night movies and ice cream. Then some birthday sex, he got all the energy he needed with the sleep he had in the plane, a bit of a headache from the jetlag but it’ll be gone as soon as he sees Evan he’s sure.

The elevator dinged, arriving to their floor he have his keys in tow. Reaching to their door, turning the key with a click. He came home to a dark apartment with the only light coming out from their bedroom. Jonathan pushed off his shoes putting his bags down. Déjà vu hit him again, this was not the first time he came home to this scenery. Feeling a little bit nervous.

“Babe I’m home, where are you?” Jonathan said. But there was no reply. He can smell a hint of chocolate.

It was complete darkness in the house. He looked at the lit up numbers on the TV stand _7:20._ ‘Didn’t he say he’ll see me at home? Maybe he’s in the bathroom.’ He closed the door and stepped closer surrounding in nothingness.

Then he felt something covering his eyes he jumped.   
  
“Shh it’s okay it’s just me babe.” Jonathan feeling assured immediately knowing that voice, soft and smooth. The one that would give him goosebumps.

“Jesus! You scared the fuck out of me. What are you doing?” He was blindfolded. Trying to touch Evan but his hand was pushed off to his side.

“Ah no touching.” Evan tied the black silk tie carefully, not too tight not too lose, finishing with a bow in front.

Jonathan sighed. “Well can I at least get a kiss? I miss you.”

“Oh there’s going to be plenty of kisses for you later don’t worry.” Evan said with his lips on his ear shell, sending shivers through his body. He let out a breath out his partly opened mouth.

Evan slowly pulled at the shoulder of Jonathan’s jacket. He obediently slacking his shoulders sliding off the jacket. He heard Evan dropping it to the ground. Lips were on his neck, Evan push at his shoulders making him walk backwards till he’s in contact with the door. Stretching his neck to the side while lips, tongue and teeth starting to devour them. Jonathan breathing deliberately getting heavier, being blindfolded was making it hotter.

Lips travels to his jawline tracing them up and down, biting his chin. Licking to the other side all the way to his ear. Fingers sliding lightly up his shirt, his torso flinched with the feathery touches. Sucking at his earlobes, licking his shell turning to nibbles.

“Happy Birthday daddy.” Evan said while grinded themselves between their legs.

“Oh God.” Jonathan half chuckled and half moaned.

Evan continued grinding until he can feel Jonathan getting half hard, still having his hand up his shirt massaging gently at the most sensitive part. Mouth all over his neck slicked with saliva. Fingers teasing his waistband, pulling and scratching. Jonathan was getting lightheaded to the fact that he can’t see anything just the sense of touch was heightening his senses triple the times.

Evan pulled off, Jonathan can hear him panting out of his mouth. He felt Evan’s hand wrapped around his own so he grabbed it.

“Come.” And they were walking. Jonathan readjusted his erection while walking, they were way too tight in those jeans. He quickly lifted both their hands and gave a sneaky kiss on Evan’s hand and smiled. Jonathan heard him huffed a smile back.

He heard a small squeak from the hinges then a door shut behind him.

“Sit.” Hands putting pressure on his waist, now sitting on a chair. Jonathan swallowed, throat dry with anticipation. He got to admit, this is the only reason why he looks forward to his birthday. His leg started bouncing rhythmically, something he inhabited when he’s looking forward to something, expectancy plus impatience.

[Music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q-lG_wafgiA)

He completely froze when he heard music.

“Shit are you going to give me a lapdance baby?” This was a once in a lifetime reward, he never knew Evan had this in him. Well he kind of guessed he wouldn’t be _this_ seductive.

Jonathan knees were spread apart with strong hands. Those hands slowly travels up his thighs all while gently squeezing them, Jonathan clenched his jaw and took a deep breath. Moving his hips upward hinting to touch the place he wants most, but hands pushed him down into the chair.

“Keep still.” Evan’s voice were extra velvety he starts to salivate.

Jonathan whined. It would almost be impossible to stay still being like this, his sense of sight being gone he doesn’t know how he can cope with not seeing what’s going to be done to him.

Hands continues their stimulation sliding up his shirt, every muscle flexed under Evan’s hands. He bit his lip when Evan’s fingers rubbing his nipples in circular motions, pressing in the pressure, scraping them with his blunt nails. Jonathan’s hands naturally grabbed Evan’s arms, which stilled their movements as he was touched.

“Ah hands behind your back.”

Jonathan sighed but still obeyed, he gave a smile of amusement. Then hands resumed their work, sliding back down, fingers playing with his happy trail. Evan tongue sticks out and licked a long trail up to his bellybutton, while one hand massaging Jonathan’s hard cock.

“Fuck.” Jonathan gasped, the feeling was so good, those hands are too good. Evan’s rubbing his hand up and down adding squeezes to his balls. Evan unbuckled his belt, flick off the pant’s button and slid down the zipper painfully slow, he can feel Jonathan’s hips being restless, grinding his butt to the chair. He spread the opening of his pants and pressed a kiss to Jonathan’s weeping wet head through his half soaked undies, worshipping the cock with kisses down the shaft, hands were progressively caressing his torso along to the music.

Jonathan moaned with the high sense of touch he developed, sensitive to every touch. Hips shaking, trying his best to hold back.

Then the movements on his erection was gone, feeling the hands back on his thighs he made a little whine at the back of his throat.

Jonathan felt perfect weight on his upper thigh. Evan was now straddling him, rolling his hips. Rubbing their erections together in languid movement, Jonathan can feel how skilled Evan is at rolling his hips, working that waist for him. Evan adds more pressure till he’s sitting on Jonathan erection, then rolls his waist, rotating his hips in different directions and motions. Hands on his shoulders, feeling Evan’s body rolling against him. Jonathan was rocking into the chair, the bliss was too good he relaxes his neck, forehead to the ceiling, mouth parted taking in air because his nose wasn’t doing him justice on preventing him from passing out, he felt so lightheaded.

“God baby. You’re too good.” Jonathan couldn’t recognize his voice at first with how low they sound, soon he felt lips back to his neck, biting and sucking. Kissing behind his ear, navigates downwards to the expanse of his neck to his collarbone. Sinking teeth into them, it’s one of the feature on Jonathan that’s Evan’s weakness. Evan slowed down his hips, swaying them side to side, back and forward until he sees Jonathan writhing underneath him. Drinking in the sight till he’s fully satisfied.

Jonathan hissed taking in tiny gasps of breaths, air caught in his throat.

Jonathan would be able to cum just with this. Having a blindfold was sexy, he felt vulnerable and defenseless. Being taken control of, losing that power was arousing to him. Breathing heavily feeling multiple pleasure from different spots were becoming overwhelming he can see stars behind his eyelids.

“Babe I’m close.”

Then everything was gone, the weight, the suction on his neck, the hands massaging his shoulders, and the delicious grind on his cock. All he could feel was cold air.

“Wha—What the fuck?! Are you kidding me?” Jonathan was disbelieved. He was so close, next to edge and Evan had to pull this cruel act. Now he’s sitting there with this weeping, rock hard cock. Straining and throbbing so painfully, crying for a release. The most major case of blue balls he had ever experienced from this devil.

“Take off the blindfold.” Evan’s voice sounds about three feet away from him.

Jonathan lifted both his hands searching for the knot in front of his face and pulled. The black silk tie slowly slid down his face, he squinted from the past minutes of darkness and pressure on his eyelids making his vision blurry, but he can see a figure standing in front of him. He blinked a couple of times hopefully to wash away the invisible veil on his eyes. Once his eyes refocused. Until he saw what’s been gifted to him, the pupils of his eyes blown wide, jaw went lax, breathing dropped along with his heart.

“Oh..My..God.”

Jonathan doubted for a second this is just one of his fantasy dreams. Never would he thought Evan would do this kind of thing for him.

“Is this a dream?”

Evan chuckled, “No.”

The room became hotter than before, is there a fire behind him? Jonathan raked his eyes down Evan’s body then up. There were sparks in Jonathan’s eye with the way he looks at Evan, this is the most provocative thing he’d ever seen Evan do.

Evan is wearing a headband with bear ears sticking out his head with a red bow tie around his neck, completely shirtless and the thing he was wearing at the bottom made Jonathan’s breath quickens, lips becoming extremely dry. It was a jock strap with a teddy bear face in front of his crotch area. Then Evan turned around and his cock twitched, there was a fluffy brown ball attached on the top strap as a tail.

Jonathan growled closing his eyes to calm himself down. He was about to stand up.

“Ah. Sit.” Evan demanded with a stern in his voice.

Jonathan groaned but still complied. Still having the ass facing him, resisting the temptation to reach his hands out and squeeze as hard as he can and bury his face in them.

“You like what you see daddy?” Evan flirtatiously wiggling his butt. Jonathan took in a deep breath unable to look away. He bit his lips.

“Fuck yeah I do.. Come to daddy.”

Slowly Evan backed his ass towards swaying his ass side to side, putting on a show for Jonathan till he comes contact to his erection, swirling his ass in circular motion, Evan spread his legs wider with both his hands on the knees grinding on the dick in beat with the song, doing body waves so well he would think Evan had done this before or he was a professional male stripper in his past life because Jesus.  
Jonathan bit his lip whimpering with pleasure of how good he can work his waist and hips, instinctively he grabbed Evan’s ass.

“No touching, do I have to tie you up?” Evan snagged his hands off.

“Come on babe don’t be cruel to me.” His hands were now gripping the side of his chair. Evan was grinding on the perfect angle have his lips quivering. All he can do was look at the full plump ass with a fuzzy ball on top, it was a dream come true.

“Oh I haven’t even started yet.” Evan turned around and climbed on his lap now having to face a covered erection with a teddy bear face on it. One of Evan’s hand came up to run his fingers through his hair, digging the tip of his fingers into his scalp massaging them. Jonathan moaned in satisfaction, the feeling relaxes his mind and entire body, lifting his head to press against the heavenly fingers but they slid down to his neck when he did the gesture. Jonathan huff a disbelief smile.

The music was perfect to the rhythm of his grinding. Evan came across this song randomly and he had an epiphany, this was the perfect song he was looking for, this song made him want to become a slut for Jonathan.   
  
Evan leaned down hovering his lips over Jonathan’s, exhaling hot air on his mouth. Jonathan tried to lean forward for a kiss but Evan moved back. Jonathan clicked his tongue, frustrated.

“Tch come oon.” Jonathan whined, pulling out his last word. Adding a little pout to his bottom lip.

Evan smiled, he leaned forward opening his mouth, sticking out his tongue lightly pressing it between Jonathan’s lips, letting it linger there while he grinds them. Jonathan took the opportunity he leaned forward capturing the tongue and sucking it into his mouth. Moaning finally getting a taste he’s been waiting for. As he tries to stick his tongue inside and give him a full kiss on the lips, Evan pulled off. Grinning at Jonathan with the once again disbelieved look on his face.

Evan ignored him and moved to suck at his neck, moving his tongue and lips languidly. Swirling with the right amount of pressure, he knows where Jonathan’s weaknesses are, the most sensitive spot. Right underneath the earlobe where his jaw connected.

Jonathan bucked up making Evan lunge forward losing his balance. He chuckled. Looking down seeing Jonathan’s undies were fully wet in the front. Panting, sweat covering his face. Evan leaned back putting his hands on Jonathan’s knees and did the most dirty body roll. Jonathan starts to sweat more than he’d already have, eyes wide still doubting if this was reality or not. How can Evan gather the mind set to do this was beyond him, he never thought Evan would have this thing planned out.   
  
His eyes never left Evan’s body, scanning every inch, every sweat lying on every muscle on his glistening skin. He licked his lips making sure Evan sees it then he bit it, staring fire into his eyes. The pleasure wave was getting stronger when Evan used one of his hand placing them on his throat and slowly slides down his body spreading more sweat on his body while practically lying on Jonathan’s lap.

“Oh my god. You look amazing.” Jonathan panted, eyes glazed with want.

“Yeah?” Evan sat up and stood with his legs spread, rested both his hands on Jonathan’s shoulders and starts to groove his body and hips side to side.

At that moment Jonathan decided Evan looked the most beautiful under the dim looking the way he does, acting super seductive with the act he’s pulling, having a sinful look on his face with the lip biting and lusty eyes. Jonathan starts to salivate when Evan would dance while sticking his tongue out and licking his teeth. Sweat splayed on his entire body with hands rubbing his own body. He is _the_ most sexiest bear he’d ever seen.

He turned around and Jonathan lost his supply of air. The jock strap looks so good on Evan, it made his ass looks highly appetizing. With the little fuzz ball it made his ass look super adorable. He moved back and grinded his ass on Jonathan’s stomach, rubbing his own cock on his abs. Making sure his butt was close to Jonathan’s face for a split second, but he can’t touch. Evan feeling the delicious feeling of power, he wanted to drive Jonathan over the edge of sanity, he bent over resting his hands on Jonathan’s knees and starts to air hump making sure to arch his back like he’s working for dollar bills.

‘I’m _the_ most luckiest fucking man alive right now.’

Jonathan gripped the chair as if he could break it anytime soon, sucking in a breath controlling himself. Licking his lips looking at the meal in front of him, being able to see everything that has been offered to him, wanting to take a bite or just a lick but he can’t.  Growling low in his throat.

Evan starts smiling. Tries to roll his body wickedly provocative arching his back while he looked back at Jonathan giving him a wink. Showing his back muscles, the deep line down the middle of his back, to the dimples on his lower back. Moving lower to tease Jonathan’s precum soaked head. Jonathan jolted, thrusting his hips upwards feeling mind blinding pleasure on his neglected dick.

“Fuck baby.” Jonathan was near sobbing, the teasing was too much.

Evan got up and licked a clean swipe across Jonathan’s lips, too fast for him to catch the tongue in his mouth. Resuming back to his lap, lip syncing along to the song with his hands back on Jonathan’s shoulders grooving along to the beat of the song. Jonathan was still fully dressed with only his pants undone. Evan biting his lip his hands squeezed his shoulders and slithers slowly down his pecs to his stomach, caressing his waist then he dips his hands into the briefs resting on his hipbones and start rubbing on the v-line.

“Mm..” Jonathan moaned, eyebrows in deep concentration, wiggling his hips with the great feeling the fingers gave him. His back is slightly arched wanting the pressure to press harder. Evan gripped his pelvis for better leverage and starts pressing his entire weight on the weeping cock, rocking Jonathan nice and heavy.

“Fuck. Please babe I’m going to cum before I get inside you.” Jonathan was becoming undone with the lack of control he has, eyes are beginning to go out of focus. Cock straining painfully for a release.

Evan halted his movements. Wrapping his arms around Jonathan’s shoulders sitting comfortably in his lap, he leaned down slowly resting his forehead against Jonathan’s.

“Take me to bed.” Evan said quietly.

“I don’t think I can move after that.” Jonathan said, panting softly out his mouth still calming down from his steamy lapdance and a VIP show. Eyes looking up fogged with lust.

Evan silently chuckled. He tilted his head, eyes panning down to Jonathan’s lips. Slowly leaned down till his lips are hovering over a millimeter away, slightly just touching but not really. Teasing with blows of hot air.

Jonathan then lunge forward and caught his lips off guard before Evan can pull away. Sliding and pushing his tongue forcefully inside, craving the taste for the longest time. Evan gave in, he also been wanting a kiss since he walked through the door but restrained himself for the sake of the teasing session. Now turning into a dirty make out session. Wet, smooching sounds were created between their lips. Tongues all over each other’s mouths, passionately pushing their lips onto each other with hunger, tongues flicking on every edge. Jonathan casually slides his hands up Evan’s legs and grabbed his ass firmly in his palms and pulled him closer to his body while rocking his hips. Evan wrapped his arms around him tighter losing himself in Jonathan’s mouth.

Jonathan stood up and walked to the bed.

Evan pulled apart, “You lie down with me on top.” He instructed.

“Alright.”

Jonathan climbed on the bed with Evan in his arms, sitting still having him on his lap. He slowly lay down pulling Evan’s face with him not planning to part the kiss just yet. Evan starts rocking his hip to rub their erections together. Both starts moaning into each other’s mouth.

Jonathan’s cock was throbbing hard to the point his head is peeking out of his undies with precum dripping onto his stomach. Evan pulled apart licking the remaining saliva on his lips, looking down with his hooded gaze. He bit his lips when he saw the same on Jonathan’s face. Slipping his hands up his shirt and Jonathan sat up to have it pulled off and tossed across the room. Evan crawled downwards to yank his wet undies and jeans off in one quick pull.

He hissed with the slightest relief he have of freeing his dick and balls. Now feeling super exposed with how Evan’s eyes rake over his body, doesn’t help the blush he have with Evan sucking in his bottom lip when he sees the heavy hard dick laying on his stomach. Looking extra adorable with the bear ears still on his head and a red bow around his neck kneeling at his feet, he looks captivating.

“Come here.” Jonathan beckons with the wag of his index finger.

Evan follows, crawling back on his lap purposely sitting on his dick while having a grin on his face. Jonathan glared through his eyes tightening his jaw. He pulled Evan down at the back of his neck and their tongues met. Evan sucked his tongue into his mouth giving it a teasing bite then let go.

“Do you trust me?” Evan said against his lips.

“Of course I do.”

Evan smiled and got off, reaching for something underneath the bed. When he came back there was a black silk bag in tow. Jonathan looked at him with curiosity as he digs into the bag, and his expression changed for the better when Evan pulled out black leather handcuffs and velvet ropes.

“When did this kinky side of you came out?” Jonathan said amusingly raising one of his eyebrows.

“I’ve been wanting to do this to you a long time ago.”

Having the two handcuffs in hand, he crawled on Jonathan’s stomach reaching to handcuff one wrist on one side of the headboard and repeat with the other. Evan leaned down and kissed his lips before getting the ropes and tied his ankles around the post at the end of the bed.

Jonathan is completely exposed and spread feeling helpless, and defenseless under Evan’s fingers. Having him wrapped vulnerably around Evan’s fingers fully in his mercy. Jonathan’s panting with fervor and anticipation of not knowing what’s going to happened and what’s going to be done _to_ him.

Evan shoved his hand back in the bag and Jonathan mentally prepared himself for what’s about to come out of that bag. His eyes faltered when he saw which cat was out of the bag, it was an evil cat, that cat was a sky blue vibrator with a bottle of lube in tow.

“Don’t do what I think you’re going to do.” Jonathan voice was firm.

“What do you _think_ I’m going to do?” Evan asked back.

Jonathan just shook his head, protesting.

“Just sit back and enjoy the show.”

Evan flicked off the cap and poured a stream down the dildo with Jonathan watching closely. He stroked it nice and slow and positioned himself right at the end of the bed between Jonathan’s spread tied up legs, a perfect view. Evan swiped his tongue from the bottom of the shaft up to the head seeing Jonathan shift uncomfortably heaving a sigh out his nose. The he smelled something, something delicious. It was chocolate, Jonathan’s favorite. Evan bought chocolate Aphrodisiac scented flavored lube.

Smiling, he spreads his legs right in Jonathan’s line of sight, resting one feet on his knee then he positioned the dildo right on his hole and turned it on with a steady buzzing sound. Biting his lips ready for the pleasure. He jolted from the sensation, taking a deep breath and push it slowly in. Already whimpering and moaning just from the head. Jonathan can clearly see his hole being slowly stretch before his eyes.

“Oh my god.” Jonathan barely whispered.

Evan sunk himself down further, eyes half lidded with concentrated brows panting through his mouth. “Mm so good.”

“It’s supposed to be _my_ birthday not his.” Jonathan objected.

“Well I bought him today so it’s technically.. his birthday.” Evan slyly replied.

Jonathan was struggling with the handcuffs making little clinking sounds and pulling his legs against the rope. Evan did a great a job at tying his ankles with rope stretched tight to the post he can’t even bend his legs.

“Stop. And untie me.” ‘ _Please’_. Jonathan was mentally tormented, his body in misery. Shaking with the amount of anguish seeing how Evan is fucking himself is not fair. His mind is clouded with want. Sexual senses heightened through the ceiling with this scent masking his nostrils. He didn’t get to touch Evan at all for the last three weeks and he’s getting treated this way was unfair, having his cock laying there pulsating completely neglected.

Evan ignored his request and keeps thrusting himself little by little leaning back with his hand on the bed, lost in the vibrating sensation. One feet with toes digging into Jonathan’s knee, the other digging and gripping the sheets. Whining in bliss, he lifted his chin leaning further back on his hands while shoving it deeper inside, it was only half the length. And he found it.

“Fuck! Yes… Daddy pleasse.” Evan’s legs trembling along with his voice.

Jonathan felt severe chills running through his entire back, weak in the knees. He started to sweat with how Evan triggered one of his weakness. He wanted to cry by how powerless he is.

“Baby let me touch you, please.” Jonathan would beg if he have to. He was pulling onto the handcuff so hard he felt as if the headboard can break if not the cuffs themselves.

Evan still moaning, he opened his eyes and looked straight into Jonathan’s eyes with a sinister glare. He turned up the vibrating strength and his elbow joint gave out, propped back with his weight on his elbow. Closing his eyes lifting his chin to the ceiling, the pleasure was too good with it twirling inside his asshole.

“Oh fuuck. Yes daddy harder.” Licking and biting the inner of his quivering bottom lip. Sweat rolling down his sideburns.

“If you don’t untie me and unlock these _right_ now I’m going to break these motherfuckin’ handcuffs.” Jonathan was almost at his limitations. He can’t stand seeing his lover being satisfied by some toy when he’s right here. The teasing was too much seeing Evan’s face in pure elation when he’s not the one driving him to ecstasy.

Evan chuckled. “Patience. I don’t want you hurting yourself.” Licking his front teeth seductively.

“You’re really hurting me though. You really are.” Jonathan said, possibly almost losing his mind.

Evan pouted, pushes in deeper while looking through Jonathan’s eclipsed eyes, sticking out his tongue to gather the saliva from the corner of his mouth. He didn’t notice he was so lost in the pleasure to drool on himself, Evan knows Jonathan loves that.

Jonathan’s cock is dripping precum heavily laying on his stomach, twitching constantly with a serious case of blue balls.

Evan deciding to press the buzzing goodness onto his number one spot _just_ to see Jonathan’s expression, how he would react. Licking his top lip smirking up at him, angling it perfectly knowing exactly where it is and pressed hard.

Evan’s gasped, seeing the galaxy glooming in front of his eyes. He lost all energy in the one arm holding his body he lay down near Jonathan’s knee, resting his head on it. Turning his head to look at Jonathan while swiping his tongue on his knee. That spot was more than ecstasy to him, it’s more deadly with the strong vibrates pressing hard on his exquisite sensitivity. Panting hard, with cut off gasps by how sensitive he is with the strength of the vibrations. Evan was near to cuming but he keeps teasing his prostate touching and not touching.

“Mmm so fuckin’ good. Oh my god.. daddy right there.” Evan moaned. Tears brimming his glossed eyes.

“Fuckin’ hell babe I’m _begging_ you. Enough with the fucking teasing please.”

Evan let go of the vibrator leaving it in his ass, grabbed the lube and crawled between his legs with a sweet smile on his face. Jonathan is panting, anticipating the awaited moment which felt like forever for him to get to experience. Evan poured a nice line from the head to balls, he bowed forward painfully slowly. Hovering with hot breath fanning his balls while massaging his inner thighs. Jonathan lips are trembling, couldn’t take the tease he pressed his head on the pillow.

Flattened his tongue as he licked slowly up the underside of the shaft to the slit. Jonathan flinched, legs tried to kick but couldn’t move at all.

“OH my God.. SHit.” Jonathan cried. The sensation he’s been waiting for, waited for eternity. The first touch felt like heaven and hell altogether. The muscles on his stomach flexed hard along with every nerve in his body alighted on fire just from that one lick.

“Mm yummy.” Sucking on his bottom with a smile spread across his face, looking at Jonathan through his lashes.

Evan kissed with opened mouth to the underside of his cock wetly down and up. Making smooching sounds up then down, gifting kisses lovingly on the straining head. Puckering his lips sucking gently on the slit, licking with only the tip of his tongue. Then gradually opened his mouth to suck in the weeping head, gently enveloping the tip providing the right amount of suction with the right pressure of tongue on the dripping slit.

Jonathan sobbed, arching his back trying his best to thrust into that mouth but he couldn’t with his legs limiting his movements.

“Yes. Babe go deeper please. Please, fuck.” Jonathan’s mind were blooming fireworks along with meteorites shooting across his mind. He was becoming speechless, whimpering Evan’s name. Still making an effort to thrust through those vicious lips but strong hands pressed his hips down into the mattress to keep him still.

Evan bobbed his head sucking only the tip. Looking up keep eye contact he let go with a squelch and pressed the tip of his tongue on the slit and side down to the underside of the head, sucking it back in his mouth. He finally put mercy on Jonathan and devour the whole cock down his throat with a nice slow pace making sure to massage the dick with his tongue.

“Fuck! Oh God.. Mmp that’s it.” Tears starts to make appearance in the corner of his eyes. Rolling back in its sockets. Arching his neck and back, clenching his eyes and biting his lip which starts to break skin it was so good.

Evan starts bobbing his head in steady motion, engulfing every length there is. Feeling the head in his throat he can taste everything to the chocolate to the precum. Concentrating on relaxing his throat, use his tongue right, and regulate his breathing. Licking the popping veins on his tongue. Evan’s throbbing hard with the vibrator still in his ass.

Jonathan groaned loud. Whining, pulling against the handcuffs, the thing was awfully strong to withstand the strength on his constant pulling. He tried to opened his eyes and savor the moment, he wouldn’t want to miss the gorgeous view. He pried his eyes opened and looked down. It was a beautiful sight. Evan with a vibrating dildo in his ass, sucking earnestly on his dick dressing as a teddy bear was making him near to cumming.

Jonathan taking in a couple of inhales, “I’m gonna cum.”

He _almost_ came when Evan pulled off.

“Are you fucking kidding me?? That’s like the third time!” Jonathan was miserable. Thinking, it’s his birthday why is he getting tormented like this. Doesn’t the birthday boy gets to do what he wants?

Evan’s lips and mouth awfully drenched with spit and lube. Pulling a clear trail from the lips to his dick, with drool dripping down from his mouth. With the way he looks at Jonathan, the wickedness was too strong it was enough to make Jonathan freeze.

He brought his hand back and grabbed the vibrator to thrust it in a couple of times, spreads his knees wider digging in the bed, gasping through his partially gaping mouth.

“What are you doing?” Jonathan is somewhat scared at the moment, having no idea what’s going to come to him with all the possibilities this sphinx can hold.

Evan huff a smile with a hint of smirking as if he’s planning to just get up leave. Something that will drive Jonathan up the wall. He grabbed the bottle of lube that has been lying between his legs and pour more onto the rock hard dick making it nice and perfectly wet. Stroking it lazily and tight, he leaned forward to suck on the gathering precum spewing out the head, giving it one last good long lick.

“I’m going to give daddy the best ride of his life.”

Evan pulled out the vibrator slowly while turning it off, dropped it at the end of the bed and climbed on Jonathan’s hips. Grinding the trembling dick between his butt, giving a final tease with his hands resting his weight on Jonathan’s chest. Evan is excited for this moment himself, he’s been missing Jonathan way too much and it took a lot of will power to not let him be fucked on the wall the moment he stepped through the door. Today was his special day.

“I’m all nice and prepared for you babe.”

Jonathan’s heart is beating with rapid speed, it was time for him to be rewarded for his cooperation in the past hour. He nudged his hip hinting to hurry up, sweating a pool on the sheets and mattress.

“Hurry up. Please, I can’t wait anymore.” Jonathan panted his request.

Evan licked his lips and grabbed the rock hard cock giving it loving strokes thumbing the constantly leaking head. Aligned himself, took a good breath and drop himself languidly down, feeling the delicious stretch. Resumed the previous position resting his hands on Jonathan’s chest, wiggling his shuddering hips plummeting himself deeper. Air caught in his lungs unable to breathe with the depth of how it can go, it has been a long time. Stretched his neck, face towards the ceiling, panting on how full he feels.

“Holy shit! Oh my god.” Jonathan lifted his neck off the surface, digging the crown of his head into the pillow, clenching his fist painfully tight. There were pain from the rope spraining against his ankles with how hard he’s trying to thrust upwards.

Evan squirmed on the hilt and balls. The feeling was as good as heroine or any type of drug, those couldn’t compare to this elated high he’s experiencing. The cock was a perfect fit for Evan.

“You’re so deep.”

Evan shimmy his ass down till he’s fully sitting on Jonathan’s pelvis. Gasped a half intake of air, there was a familiar sensation of fullness and pain he haven’t had in a while. It has been three long weeks, too long. Evan sticks a finger in his mouth and sucked on them, licking and lapping on his digits, sucking on them like a candy cane.

Evan maneuver his eyes down and looked at Jonathan, he was looking at him in such adoring lustful eyes, filled with observation. Recording every expressive moments flashing across Evan’s face. Embedding it forever in his mind along with all the beautiful moments, along with all the breathtaking expressions he would make. This is one of the memorable memory he will always keep.

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” Jonathan panted.

Evan smiled and pushed himself up and sunk fully down, he put his hand from his mouth resuming back to its position on Jonathan’s chest. Biting his lips, closing his eyes concentrating on relaxing himself. It’s going to take a couple of seconds to get used to.

Once he’s able to get the gist of the feeling with the help of the special lube, it’s slowly transitioning into pleasure. Rocking his hips in a quicker pace, sliding every length fully into him.

“Oh fuck yes daddy.”

Evan moaning gets louder, fully riding the cock. Twisting and turning his hips to get the perfect angle, waving those hips with the rolls of his stomach and waist taking the both of them to paradise with the intoxicating heat. Plunging himself hard making sure he takes everything in. Looking at Jonathan with fervor in his eyes, his mind going in a frenzy of explosives. He feels his thighs are beginning to be lit on fire, it burned but it’s too good to stop. The cock was perfection in him.

Jonathan tried to thrust into him by digging his heels into the mattress and push his hip up but hands move down to his waist and pushed him down, keeping him stiff as a pole. He growled in frustration.

“Are you serious right now? You’re just using me as a flesh dick. Let me move, please.”

Evan just bit his bottom lip smiling amusingly down at him completely ignoring his pleas. He leaned back and rested his hands on top of his knees and started riding nice and fluidly. The position hit the right spot having Evan’s head rolled back, neck stretched tight towards Jonathan, eyes to the ceiling. Legs started shaking, hot breaths were coming out in small flutters.

It was a pretty gorgeous sight he got to admit, but he need to personally move. He had to do something, pull a reverse reactant turning the situation around, change it so Evan’s the one who has to beg for him to take control, wanting him to move. He’ll have Evan as the one who’ll be suffering and pleading for mercy. Knowing the soft spot that’ll make him crumble down and surrender himself.

‘Why didn’t I think of this sooner? Jonathan you’re so stupid as always.’

While Evan is riding his cock in ecstasy, having his tongue between his teeth thinking he has the upper hand, but things are going to change. He’s not going to expect this, or does he?

Jonathan put on a grim face, glaring at Evan through his lashes, smirking with the corner of his kitty like lips lifted up. Changeover his eyes to an evil-dominant look, one of his signature look to get what he wants, to get Evan wrapped around his fingers in a second. Sticking out his tongue and licked slowly just between the outline of the inner and outer top lip. Then lazily scape his teeth on his bottom lip while looking at Evan top to bottom, scanning back up. Throwing in a smirk after as his eyes went back to his face.

He can feel Evan’s riding died down a little bit, but still going slowly, panting. Haltingly slows down, seeing his eyes widened a bit realizing what he’s trying to do. He tried to keep a calm expression as if the act didn’t affect him but in fact he’s having a mental turmoil inside, fire was building in his brain.

‘ _It’s working. Look at him trying to fight it off_ ’

Jonathan starts growling deep in his chest, sounding as if he’s purring. Humming faintly in the back of his throat while looking at Evan’s throbbing dick, eye smoked with hunger and want. Boring electricity out his eyes as he grinds his butt on the mattress, waving his waist side to side. Squirming with fervor and hissing out in pleasure.

“Stoop.” Evan whined, slightly pouting with scrunched up eyebrows. Licking his lips lifting himself and sat back down. He’s been nudging his prostate the whole time while riding but there’s something missing, the pressure wasn’t enough.

“Don’t you want daddy to fuck you nice and hard?”

Evan completely paused.

‘ _Bingo_ ’

Jonathan said with his voice extra deep and dark, making it covered with desire and seduction. Evan parted his mouth wider, panting out a whine. Jonathan looking deep in his eyes with full seriousness as a smirk spread on his face.

“Stop.” Evan whining like a little kid being bullied, that’s exactly what he sounds like.

“Don’t you want daddy to make you cum without any hands?” Adding bass into his voice arching one eyebrow up, waiting for the reaction he needed.

Evan took in a shuddering inhale and breathed out, having a mental debate to be strong or break. Sitting still on his dick looking at him with sad puppy eyes with an adorable quivering pout.

‘ _You can’t back down, keep strong.’_ Jonathan mentally pep talked himself.

“Don’t you want daddy to make you bite the pillow because he’s fucking you so good? Hmm? Pretty baby?”

“Mmm.”   
  
Evan starts squirming on his cock putting on worried brows, scraping his teeth on his bottom lip. Blinking slowly like he’s in a trance, so close to surrendering. Jonathan _would_ do this, knowing what to say, what to call him, how to say it. Knowing Evan loves pet names and dirty talking.

 “Come here.”

Jonathan commanded with a nod of his head and the look of his fully black eyes. Still keeping the firm, low toned voice.

Evan gave in and leaned down close to his face. Jonathan looked at his lips hinting he wanted a kiss. Evan bowed forward, sticking out his tongue and licked his top lip.

Jonathan caught the tongue in his mouth in a quickness and sucked it in hard. Pushed his own tongue inside the soft mouth. Licking everywhere as possible, their tongues were in a frenzy. Putting passion in every slide of the lips, suction were intensified. Jonathan tiled his head to press in further with their saliva dripping down his chin. Kissing with eagerness and pent up sexual frustration. Eating up the kiss as if he haven’t kissed his love for a hundred lifetimes. Also to tempt Evan to let him go.

Jonathan pulled off with a smooch. Evan’s eyes shows he wanted more, panting heavily on his mouth.

“Let daddy take good care of you. Take these things off.” He whispered against Evan’s lips.

Evan were hesitating. Debating. But he needed to be fucked good and hard, and his thighs were killing him.

“Okay.” Evan said against his lips, gave him a kiss then slipped off to get his ankles.

‘ _Success’_

Evan pulled the knots and on both ankles, once Jonathan was free it felt so good. Evan kissed his ankles to ease the burn, giving it little licks to cool them down. Being able to use his knees and bend his legs were heavenly, helping the strained kneecaps and his thighs. Evan turned back giving him another kiss on the lips and went to unlock the handcuffs.

Once there was a click his one arm was free, the sprain in his shoulders were almost painful for being in the same position with no movement. Rolling his shoulder to ease the tension, then the other arm was free, his wrists were sore and burning. Jonathan groaned.

Evan bent down immediately to kiss his shoulders and starts massaging them.

“You okay?” Evan said against his shoulder.

“Yeah.”

Jonathan grabbed his face and kissed him passionately, slower than before to savor the kiss since he had been missing Evan’s taste for weeks. Taking his time with the kiss.

Evan parted pulling Jonathan’s lips and turned to kiss his wrists, feeling partly apologetic.

Jonathan pulled his hands away. _‘Now it’s for me to have fun’_

“Now ride it for daddy.”

Evan moved his hands to take off the jock strap but hands stopped his wrists.

“Keep it on.”

He huffed a smile, moving down to position himself. Jonathan rested his hands on Evan’s thighs, finally getting ability to touch him, massaging his thighs rubbing them in circular motions. Evan grabbed his cock in hand pressing it on his hole and lowers himself. Hissing at the stretch, humming as the length goes deeper till he’s fully seated. Hands resumed back on Jonathan’s stomach, lifting himself up but his thighs were in pain already.

“Ah I can’t. M-my legs.”

Now it’s time for Jonathan to finish the part. He sat up wrapping Evan’s waist with his arm and flipped them till he’s lying snuggly on the mattress.

“You ready for me love?”

Evan nodded quickly. “Yes yes.”

He pulled back all the way out and plummeted back in and Evan screamed his name. Going swift and rapid, punishing him for putting him through a hell of a tease. Evan hooked his arms under his pits and grabbed at his shoulders, arching off the bed with both his heels resting on Jonathan’s lower back.

“Fuck daddy. S-slow down. Oh god.” Evan cried. Voice trembling, eyes clenching shut with a bottom lip between his teeth.

“You’ve been a bad boy teasing me baby.”

Jonathan accelerated his thrusting and the whole bed started to rock back and forth with the headboard banging against the wall.

“Mmmp fuck!” Evan’s eyelid and lashes began to flutter open slightly with the rolling back of his eyes.

“Yes hit it daddy. Hit it right there.” Evan were giving Jonathan stripes down his shoulders and arms. Sobbing out his intense pleasure. Sighing out hot breaths adding humidity to the air between them.

Jonathan darkly chuckled, he pushed his arm under Evan’s lower back and slightly lifted him till he’s nicely arched as he keeps on hitting it.

“Right there huh baby?”

All Evan can do was cry in Jonathan’s arm nodding his head, muffling his screams muttering discriminate words with his compressed brows. Fingers were deeply pressed in his biceps and it hurts too good to be painful, he’ll worry about that in the morning.

Then Jonathan pulled out suddenly, Evan fluttered his eyes opened and looked up at him with confused and frustrated eyes.

“On your knees.” Jonathan said firmly.

Evan complied, flipping himself. Spreading his knees with his ass in the air as he arches his back just how Jonathan prefers it to be. Hands gripping both sides of the pillow readying himself.

“I’m a man of my words babe. I’ll have you biting the pillow as you cum hard with no hands.” Jonathan declared.

Evan moaned wiggling his hips ready to be fucked good. Jonathan leaned forward and kissed his shoulder. He turned to look for the lube lying around the end of the bed, poured a good amount down the crack with his cock pressed against the entrance. Then he pushed harshly in.

“Holy. God. Babe.”

The speed of Jonathan’s thrusts gradually becoming agile with the strong snap of his hips have Evan seeing stars as he’s hitting the prostate right on the spot in a quickness. Evan bites the pillows sobbing, mumbling aimless words, pressing one of his hand on the headboard to keep himself steadying because he’s being rocked so hard his head could smash on the wooden headboard. Pushing himself back to the rhythm of the thrust have him clutching the headboard tighter, other hand gripping Jonathan’s thighs. Every part of Evan’s body is trembling out of control, hips jerking forward and back. With every deep thrust have Evan gasping for air, knocking oxygen out of his lungs with how hard he’s getting fucked.

Jonathan is loving the view. With the sweaty back, ass, and legs shining underneath the low lighting is a beauty. Especially with the fluffy brown fuzz ball between his tail bone and dimples. Jonathan spread the cheeks wider to get a nice glimpse of everything being so wet between them, he loves it.

He smacked Evan’s ass hard and clasp them tight in his hands.

“Ah! Fuck.” Evan yelped.

“You were playing way too much with daddy. I was even planning not to fuck you at all what do you think about that?” Jonathan slowed down.

“No n-no.. do-on’t say… that. I’m s-sorry. Pleaase.” Evan stutters out.

“You made him really frustrated.”

Jonathan stopped his overall movements and gave Evan another hard slap on the previous cheek he hit.

“Fuck! Please don’t stop. Daddy please.” Evan grabbed his thigh and starts trying to push himself back against Jonathan’s cock, tries to thrust it in himself but it’s not working with Jonathan’s dead still weight pulling out whenever he would push himself back. He sobbed in the pillow.

Jonathan is having his fun with this, seeing the reaction he wants. Leaning down and said wickedly dark in his ear.

“Beg for it. Show me how needy you are.”

Evan whimpered, he couldn’t hold himself up anymore with his knees beginning to give out on him. Plus his dick is severely being neglected the entire time. It’s so throbbed it’s straining the energy out of him. He needed to cum fast and soon. He gathered all his energy and propped on his hands, reaching back to grab Jonathan’s hand bringing it to his mouth and sucked in his fingers while looking deep into his eye as seductive as possible. Jonathan pulled out slightly then thrusted in fast. Evan mewled. He let go of the fingers nice and wet and place it on his nipples.

“Please, I want you to fuck me till I cum. I need you. Daddy please. I beg you.”

Spreading his knees wider, pushing his butt in the air waggling back, moaning.

“Please fuck your pretty baby, daddy.” Looking back at Jonathan with half lidded eyes.

Jonathan took in a full breath and sighed. He was satisfied with that. Putting both his hands on Evan’s hips and pushed all his weight down till Evan’s both inner thighs were pressed into the mattress, knees instantly sliding apart and then he thrusted in rapidly.

“Ahh oh my god. Fu-uck. Mmp.”

Jonathan pressed on Evan’s lower back with all his weight to make him arch to the right angle for the both of them. Accelerate the snapping of his hips to swiftly hit on that spot Evan needs most to cum.

“Fuck! Yes hit it. Yes! Oh my god, hit it right there.” Evan shouted. Tears coming out the corners of his eyes, the pleasure was blinding him with extra doses of ecstasy. He started grinding his cock on the mattress desperately needing the friction with precum seeping out of the cloth onto the sheets. Evan clenching on the pillow, he was being drilled close to cumming.

“Baby look at how lewd you are for me.” Jonathan muttered. Evan was clenching his hole and he was ready to cum. Jonathan gripped at strap and keeps on hitting on the prostate, he wanted the both of them to cum together.

“Oh fuck! Daddy cum in..side. I’m gonna cum.. I can’t any-more, baby.”

Evan chomped on the pillow whimpering just like Jonathan promised. Clasping on the headboard holding on because he feel it’s going to be a strong one, taking in a deep inhale as he completely froze.

Jonathan can feel the near is edging he dug his nails into Evan’s waist, everything was becoming tighter and his jerks began to falter as the climax hit.

“Ffuck!”

Jonathan buried himself as deep as he can go in the heated muscle. Both their thighs were shaking and quivering against each other as their high crashed into them achingly.

“Oh.. my god..”

Evan wailed feeling the hot liquid feeling his stomach feeling so full some were already spilling out. Having his head on the pillow breathing out his mouth trying to regulate his breathing, still not loosening his grip he has on the pillows. Both panting heavily into the humid atmosphere of their bedroom. Jonathan rubbed at Evan’s lower back to calm him down. Evan let out the breath he held in humming out his satisfaction, his hole being still sensitive he clenches on every little movement, as he still pushing back on his cock still wanting the wet weight filling him.

Jonathan leaned forward kissing his neck and chuckling.

“You’re so good for me.”

He pulled out and lied face down beside Evan, grabbing his clenched hand and relaxes them by pulling every finger straight, kissing every one of them adoringly. Evan smiled.

Jonathan moved the kiss to his wrist then back to his palm. Laying the hand on his face, missing the feeling of them everyday.

“You’re the best.” Jonathan said.

“ _You’re_ the best.” Evan replied. Caressing his face. He leaned in and kissed Jonathan with a simple press of the lips, short and sweet. Jonathan grabbed his hand on his face and intertwined their fingers.

“I loved _this_ cake, where’s my other cake?”

Evan giggled, it was a beautiful giggle. The kind that would always make him smile back. The sound that would wake him up from the grave. Lifted their hands and pressed a kiss on Evan’s hand and knuckles.

“They’re in the fridge.”

Evan leaned in for another kiss, passionate with tongue. Licking under his tongue, licking the inside of Jonathan's lips, sucking them into his mouth, pulling them with a wet sound.

"Happy birthday daddy." Evan smiled.

"Oh my god." Giggled Jonathan.


End file.
